battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectophobe's Nightmare 3
Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. Another contestant of Team No-Name is sent to the Locker of Losers, and the remaining contestants must destroy the bugs from somewhere in the box identical to the ones in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, except they're fire-proof now! One team wins, they must thanks to one contestant's quick thinking, make the other team is up for the elimination. Plot The episode starts off with Fries wanting to see the new better Cake at Stake song, and he reacts that it's seem to be 20 times better than TV's last attempt. Cake at Stake At the start of the elimination, Team No-Name walks while millions of copies of W.O.A.H Bunch contestants laugh at them. Nickel said this is going out of control. Later, TV shows the like's results and Puffball gets the most likes, earning the prize. She happy, but not Golf Ball that she thinks she get because she manage the team. Since Puffball has no arms, she asks Book to spin the wheel for her and Puffball gets her own speaker box (which is fuzzy and sounds like her). The new Speaker Box hands out slices of cake to Tennis Ball, Puffball, Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. This leaves half of the team not safe, which worries Nickel, but he gets a slice. Spongy also gets a slice, even though he is missing and possibly dead. Ruby, Pencil, and Match all get a slice of cake after Pencil's concern for the alliance. Golf Ball and Yellow Face also get slices, prompting Yellow Face to yell "Finally!" leaving Dora and Fries in the bottom 2. Dora is eliminated and sent to the TLC, and she is told by Puffball Speaker Box to "Explore the TLC." Contest Right before the challenge, Coiny asks Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch, or else he'll call her "Needy" 3 times in a row. Needle gets horrified as the screen zooms in rumbles, then Needle switches, irritating Fries. The challenge is to kill all the bugs. The first team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Pencil's alliance is not participating, much to Golf Ball's chagrin. The challenge starts and a vast amount of bugs fall on the contestants from somewhere in the box. Firey says that he can burn the bugs but it seem to failed, Puffball's Speaker Box then says that they're now fire-proof. Yellow Face gets poisoned, with Golf Ball bossing him around telling him not to be poisoned, and then get poisoned herself. Tennis Ball then said that Golf Ball is cute. Ruby tells her alliance that the reason she didn't want Bubble back was because she was afraid of being ostracized from the alliance. Match reassures her however, and Pencil brings Bubble back. Bubble doesn't approve of Ruby because she is afraid that an alliance of 4 will split up. Pencil tells her that Golf Ball made that up and she shouldn't listen, so Bubble gives Ruby an apology slap. Ice Cube and Book want to join the alliance, but Pencil makes up an excuse, angering mostly Book. In the box, Pin says that they're halfway through, when all of a sudden Teardrop gets poisoned. Fries gets poisoned, Rocky also get poisoned while eating on Frie's Fries, angering Golf Ball, who tells him that you should not to that according to her book, BFDI tricks & tips, though do to her carelessness she also gets poisoned, which Tennis Ball remarks she looks like a "mini-Tennis Ball." Nickel suggests that they use Bomby to kill the bugs, so Firey ignites him. After Coiny dies, Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy", and No-Name's glass box explodes (due to Bomby), killing all the bugs. Team No-Name wins, leaving W.O.A.H Bunch up for elimination. Match asks TB if he can build a recovery center to revive everyone that died, but he says he can't. At the end, Spongy is shown throwing up Evil Leafy, and Gelatin comes and injects Evil Leafy with freeze juice. He then writes "First" on her back, beginning the freezing syringe gag. Possible challenges and prizes Prizes *Normal Voice *''Personal Speaker box (chosen)'' *Immunity Token *Evil Bubble *Bottle of Greenish Paint *Long Balance Beam *Immunity to Final 15 *Seed *Rearrangement of the teams *Crushed Grapes *45,678 footballs *Liquified Baseballs *Arms *Personal Recovery Center *Muddy Dirt *Lead Weights *$ 6,342,965 *Immunity to final 14 Challenges *Count to 46 *Clean up the most trash *Baseball Game *Breath holding contest *Get run over by the most cars *Eat 3,745 chocolate balls *Kill Leafy with a box of markers *''Destroy bugs (chosen)'' Top 25 recommended characters *1st - Tune by BFDIdubita23 *2nd - Acorn by LordSparklV *3rd - Coconut by SunSlicer2 *4th - Revived Bubble by Siminjamonkey *5th - Map from OU by TeenChampion *6th - Lamp by TotalPokeDramaE *7th - Mic by tim *8th - Lime by Joey B. *9th - Chocolate Milk by PixieStickDriver101 *10th - Plug by goldenzoomi *11th - Gifty by catmis8 *12th - Evil Book by redking632 *13th - Torch by cheetah465 *14th - Immunity Token by Joey B. *15th - Salad by redking632 *16th - Globe by THEDKA3 *17th - Disco Ball by Beckham918 *18th - Announcer Recovery Center Creator (Not Yet) by Epiczac *19th - Chip by Shinymew05 *20th - 9 Ball by Joey B. *21st - Cannon Ball by AzelfStar *22nd - A duck by redking632 *23rd - Cheez-It by AzelfStar *24th - Doughball by jacknjellfy *25th - Poster by AzelfStar Trivia *This is the first time Bubble has appeared in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Coiny, Fries, Golf Ball, Bomby, Bubble, and Rocky died in this episode. *This episode marks the fourth time Bomby has exploded. *Spongy was seen walking to Cake at Stake despite being captured by Evil Leafy previously. **It is later revealed that Spongy is alive and Evil Leafy spit him out. *Needle was forcibly switched to the W.O.A.H Bunch, becoming the second contestant to do so, following Teardrop. *This is the second episode of BFDIA episode so far that the prize winner did not get the least amount of dislikes. *The Puffball Speaker Box told Dora to go explore the Tiny Loser Chamber, a possible reference to the show Dora the Explorer. *This is the first episode in either season to be released earlier than a duration of a month. *This is the second episode to show Puffball growing to an abnormal size, with the other time being in the previous episode. *On the wheel, one of the challenge is where you have to kill Leafy with a box of markers, despite not being present in the competition. **Another challenge is to get run over by the most cars, although there are no Recovery Centers which exist. *In Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, Golf Ball states that she has competed on both BFDIs. However, the book was written with a "sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C"; it was seemingly written a billion years ago. Everyone learns about Dream Island in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Golf Ball wouldn't know about BFDI unless she could predict the future. *The tips in The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks shown in the episode are: **Tip #45: Don't be Snowball. **Tip #46: Calculate your current chance of winning every week, if not every day. **Tip #47: An alliance of more than 4 or 4 will most surely divide into opposite sides. *On YouTube, someone pointed out that Rocky got the 2nd most likes and made a joke about a "Rocky Speaker Box". *Gelatin began the freezing syringe running gag near the end of the episode which carried on to episode 4 and 5. *When Fries became poisoned, it turns out that the bugs are moving their legs, but not their body... (see Goofs) *This is the shortest episode in the 2nd season so far. *Gelatin writing "First" on then-frozen Evil Leafy is similar to people posting "First!" on YouTube videos when they're first in the comments. Goofs *When the recommended characters were shown, it said that Cheez-it was made by AzelfStar, but in reality, he was made by SuperMightyMichael. *When Puffball said "Whatever", she isn't shifting her body colors and sparkles disappear. *When Golf Ball and Yellow Face were declared safe during Cake At Stake, Book was to the right of Fries instead of the left. *Although Spongy was not present at Cake at Stake because of being dead, he was seen walking towards Cake at Stake with the other contestants. *When Puffball tells Pencil not to call her "Puffy" they were suddenly seen on the grass instead of the Cake at Stake area. *When half of the contestants were safe, and half were not, Dora's face became blank, like Slender Man's. **This is probably because the lighting was so bright her face couldn't be shown. *When the bugs were in, their legs moved, but not their bodies. *At 1:24, the contestants on the left side are supposed to be on the right, and the ones on the right are supposed to be on the left. **This happens throughout Cake at Stake. *'WORST MISTAKE EVER!' You can see that the voting ends August 20, 2012. This is when Michael and Cary make the next episode. They have to stop making the episode by September 1, 2012. *When Bubble kicks Ruby, Bomby and Gelatin are in the glass box of W.O.A.H Bunch. Quotes *''Puffball:'' Don't call me Puffy, but I'm not going to slap you, 'cuz I'm nice. **''Pencil:'' No, you're not gonna slap me because you don't have arms. **''Puffball:'' Whatever. *''Ruby'': Umm, alliance, I have a confession to make. **''Pencil:'' I knew it, didn't you know it Match! **''Match:'' OMG, I totally, like, knew it! **''Pencil:'' Anyway, go on. *'Golf Ball: Yellow Face, stop being poisoned! YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!! *''Nickel:'' (after realizing that half are safe) Well, I just know I'm going to lose! *''Golf Ball:'' (after Puffball gets the prize) But I was supposed to get the most likes, I manage the team! *''Needle'' (after being called "Needy") "Don't call me-" (team's glass box blows up) Gallery TLC in a LOL.png|The TLC is located inside the LOL. Dora Elimination.png|"Dora, go explore the TLC." Alliance.JPG|Bubble saving Ruby from her disappointment. Batch-bubble.jpg|Match is glad for Bubble to be back! Hgfjerj.jpg|Puffball cannot spin the prize wheel being armless. itssofuzzy.png|Pencil likes Puffball's fuzzy speaker box. last16ep3.png|The remaining 16 who have yet to receive cake. last6ep3.png|The remaining 7 who have yet to receive cake. Scaredneedle.png|Needle is scared of Coiny's threat to repeatedly call her "Needy". Ffffffffffffff.jpg|"Everyone must enter their team's glass box." bandicam 2012-08-20 14-52-39-746.jpg|Fries telling Gelatin that his fries are a year old. bandicam 2012-08-20 14-54-58-368.jpg|Ice Cube and Book covered in bugs Rtrtrtrt.jpg|A group of contestants are poisoned. Dora 013.PNG|Dora and Fries are the bottom 2! Dora 014.PNG|Dora about to be eliminated. Possioned teardrop .jpg|"Oh no! Teardrop's been poisoned!" Frozen evil leafy's back.jpg|"Ah, it's beautiful." Needlewerid.jpg|To switch or not to switch? mqdefault05.jpg|Don't call me Need- mqdefault08.jpg|All of No-Name were poison. 4.jpg|Finally! c53975fa4cf1a852cf1a553df67033cc.jpg|Get into the glass box. BFDIA_E3.png|Ahhhh! Capture28.PNG|Likes Result. Capture29.PNG|TB got 55 votes Capture30.PNG|Puffball got 59. Capture31.PNG|Bomby and Needle got 60 and 67 Capture32.PNG|Icy and Rocky saved with 69 and 80. Capture33.PNG|Book and Gelatin got 82 and 104. Capture34.PNG|Firey got 111 votes. Capture35.PNG|Pencil's alliance are all safe Capture37.PNG|Result! Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:2012 Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single Challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Voting Episodes